New Year's
In the Gregorian calendar, New Year's Eve (also known as Old Year's Day in many countries), the last day of the year, is on December 31. In many countries, New Year's Eve is celebrated at evening social gatherings, where many people dance, eat, drink, and watch or light fireworks. Some Christians attend a watchnight service. The celebrations generally go on past midnight into New Year's Day, 1 January. Tonga and Kiritimaki (Christmas Island), part of Kiribati, are examples of the first places to welcome the New Year while Baker Island in the United States of America is among the last. In the United States, New Year's Eve is celebrated with formal parties and concerts, family-oriented activities, and large public events such as firework shows and "drops". The most prominent celebration in the country is the "ball drop" held at New York's City's Times Square, which was inspired by the time balls that were formerly used as a time signal. At 11:59 p.m. ET, an 11,875-pound (5,386 kg), 12-foot-diameter (3.7 m) ball (which is adorned with crystal panels and an LED lighting system) is lowered down a 70 feet (21 m)-high pole on the roof of One Times Square, reaching the roof of the building 60 seconds later at midnight. The event has been held since 1907, and has seen an average attendance of one million spectators yearly. Since 2009, the ball itself has been displayed atop the building year-round. The spectacle has inspired similar events outside of New York City, where a ball or other item is lowered or raised in an identical manner. The items used for these events often represent local culture or history: Atlantia's Peach Drop reflects Georgia's identity as the "Peach State". Episodes and Specials/Movies in which the holiday is being celebrated: New Year's Eve *Arthur: Arthur's New Year's Eve *Max and Ruby: Max's New Year *Handy Manny: Have a Handy New Year *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! *A Very Merry Pooh Year *Royal New Year's Eve *Sesame Street: Sesame Street Stays Up Late! *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky's Happy New Year/Great Big New Year *Spookiz: Spookiz’s Brand New New Year *Thomas and Friends: New Year Countdown/New Year Party *Strawberry Shortcake: Happy New Year! (Strawberry Shortcake) *All Hail King Julian: New Year’s Eve Countdown *Seinfeld: The Millennium *Friends: The One with All the Resolutions *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Maya the Bee: Maya the Bee Wishes You a Happy New Year! *Care Bears and Cousins: New Year’s Eve Countdown *Doctor Who: Resolution *The Wild Thornberrys: Happy Old Year *Pororo the Little Penguin: New Year’s Eve Countdown 2018 *Olly the Little White Van: Happy New Year from All of Us! *The Lucy Show: Chris’s New Year’s Eve Party *Odd Squad: Party of 5,4,3,2,1 *Talking Tom and Friends: How to Have the Best New Year *Lucky Star: Let’s Go to the Festival! *Teen Titans Go!: More of the Same *Gacha Life: Happy New Year! (Gacha Life) *Oddbods: New Years Compilation *Barney and Friends: A Very Happy New Year Barney! *Hello Kitty and Friends: New Year’s Countdown *Futurama: New Year’s Rockin’ Evil *Jessie/Austin & Ally: Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year *Bendy and the Ink Machine: A New Year with Bendy *Shopkins: Silly Season *Sonic Boom: New Year's Retribution *The ZhuZhus: Zhu Years Eve *American Dad!: Finger Lenting Good *Liv and Maddie: New Year's Eve-a-Rooney *Corduroy: Happy New Year, Corduroy! *Shining Time Station: New Year's Eve at Shining Time Station *Harry the Bunny: Happy New Year (Harry the Bunny) *Baldi’s Basics In Education and Learning: New Years *Full House: Happy New Year (Full House) *Metalocalypse: Bigger Than New Year’s *Winx Club: A Special New Year *Monster High: Boo Year’s Eve *Minecraft: Happy New Year 2019 *Regular Show: New Year’s Kiss *Fuller House: Happy New Year, Baby *SuperMarioLogan: Mario and Tony: Happy New Year *Dr. Slump: New Year Special *Bob the Builder: New Year's Spectacular *Pencilmation: Pencilmate‘s Happy New Year! *Pete the Cat: A Groovy New Year *Ned's Newt: New Year's Ned *Phineas and Ferb: Happy New Year! (Phineas and Ferb) *Little Bear: Little Bear's New Year's party *Doraemon: The New Year's Party in the Wallpaper *Animaniacs: Hooray for North Hollywood Song: It's New Year's Eve *Barbie: New Year Promises *Happy Tree Friends: Happy New Year *PAW Patrol: Pups Save New Year *WordGirl: Hello New Year, Goodbye Moon *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Clifford's Happy New Year *Mickey Mouse Works: Babysitters *Family Guy: Da Boom *The Simpsons: Homer's New Year's Resolutions *Cyberchase: Harry's New Year's Eve Countdown *South Park: 2000 New Year's Countdown/Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus *Pocoyo: Pocoyo’s New Year’s Resolution Chinese New Year *Bubble Guppies: The New Year's Dragon! *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Happy Chinese New Year! *Teletubbies: Chinese New Year (Teletubbies) *Oddbods: Chinese New Year (Oddbods) *Noodle and Doodle: A Chinese New Year *Daisy and Ollie: Chinese New Year (Daisy and Ollie) *Mickey Mouse: Year of the Dog *Peppa Pig: Chinese New Year *Nina's World: Nina Celebrates Chinese New Year *Andi Mack: Chinese New Year (Andi Mack) *The Ollie and Moon Show: Lunar New Year Special *Between the Lions: Chinese New Year (Between the Lions) *Pencilmation: Pencilmate Celebrates the Chinese New Year! *Hi-5: Chinese New Year (Hi-5) *Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning: Baldi’s Lunar New Year *Disney Princess: Mulan's Lunar New Year *Reading Rainbow: Chinese New Year (Reading Rainbow) Marathons *Cartoon Network New Year's Eve Bash *New Year's Eve Loud House Party Marathon *Tom and Jerry New Year’s Marathon *Looney Tunes New Year's Day Marathon *New Year's Clarence and Friends Sleepover Category:Holidays